


promise me this is forever

by anothermikaelson



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Enola Holmes Series - Nancy Springer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Oneshot, Pining, edith being the only voice of reason, enola and tewky being a mess, enola being a romcom character, enola falls in love for the first time a little too late, mycroft being useless but trying to be useful, sherlock not understanding feelings but trying anyway, tewky being confused and a mess, tewky tries but fails until he finally succeeds, we just all want them to be canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermikaelson/pseuds/anothermikaelson
Summary: the last thing she said to me? "you're not rid of me yet, viscount tewkesbury, marquess of basilwether".that was the basis of what little hope i had that i'd see her again.i wasn't completely wrong, no.but i wasn't completely right, either.--aka holmesbury through the years-aka 3 times tewky tries to win enola over and 3 times she gives in
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury, Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	promise me this is forever

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the movie recently, and to say i fell in love with it would be an understatement. i LOVED the way enola and tewky's relationship was explored, and the way the writers left their relationship open-ended. and now the obsession has gotten to me and i have to write a one-shot. alternating pov (1st person and 3rd person). 
> 
> i hope you guys like it! 
> 
> and yes, the title is from tvd.

**i.**

At seventeen years old, you'd think people would want me to start keeping an eye on young ladies to court, for marriage. 

You thought right. 

Ever since I've come back home, everyone, my mother, my uncle, the press, even the servants and maids, have kept an eye on at least one eligible woman for me to court. I've met my fair share of young ladies in my seventeen years of life, from snobby to shy, bubbly to serious. 

None of them have compared to the girl that saved my life multiple times. 

_Enola._

The last thing she said to me? "You're not rid of me yet, Viscount Tewkesbury, Marquess of Basilwether". 

That was the basis of what little hope I had that I'd see her again. 

I wasn't completely wrong, no. 

But I wasn't completely right, either. 

I haven't seen her in almost six months. She did, however, bother to send a birthday gift my way a month ago. A bouquet of blue salvias. It was that small gesture that encouraged me to go out and try to look for her. I spent most of my free time at the flower market in hopes she'd come looking for me. 

She never did. 

What little evidence I had of her existence relied on newspaper articles about her solving yet another case faster than her brother Sherlock. They spend most of their time working together, solving cases, though it's Enola doing most of the solving nowadays. It's hard to keep track of her, since she seems to appear to drop off some gifts at the flower market before I arrive, leaving just in time for me to find it. 

The most she'd ever done was sent me a letter. And that was two months ago.

_July 7, 1900_

_Viscount Irritation, Marquess of Bothersomeshire,_

_I'm just writing this once to you, because I have some free time. I might, however, write back, if your response is flattering enough._

_I am working on a private case right now, so I can't say much, just that I'll be in your area. Shall we see if you can find me? I will give you one week, starting the day you get this._

_Enola_

_July 9, 1900_

_To Enola,_

_I will try to find you, starting today. But is there a certain prize I get if I find you? Like a kiss?_

_Your friend,_

_Tewkesbury_

_P.S. I'm just Marquess of Basilwether now. There isn't any "Viscount". Just thought you'd like to know._

_July 10, 1900_

_To Tewkesbury, Marquess of Basilwether, and forever nincompoop,_

_Nice try. That isn't funny, you know. You should know that I've solved the case, but will be in the area for a few more days, just to see if you can find me. I won't make it easy, though._

_And no, I didn't want to know that you weren't a viscount anymore. You know I still would've called you a nincompoop._

_Enola_

I tried endlessly to find her. I couldn't. I did, however, get another letter. It was the last one, however. I responded, but she never replied back. I later realized she spent the last few days posing as a maid. Mother knew, but swore not to tell me. 

**ii.**

I stopped sending Tewky letters after the following case, where I got shot in the right shoulder. It took weeks to recover, and months to learn to use it again. It's been eight months since I sent him the last letter, and a year since I've seen him last. 

I decide to head to the flower market today, to drop off yet another blue salvia for him, when I'm caught. 

"Found you." I freeze at the voice, and turn around slowly, facing Tewkesbury. 

"Tewkesbury?" I whisper. I run to him and wrap my hands around his neck as I envelope him in an embrace. I pull away after a few seconds. 

He plucks the salvia from my hand. "Thank you, Enola. So do I get my kiss now?" 

I swat his arm. "I gave you a week. It's been eight months. So, no. Nice try, though." I try not to notice his disappointment. 

"So now that I've found you, would you like to go for a walk?" He asks. 

I sigh. No point refusing his offer. "You have half an hour." 

**iii.**

We walk in the woods behind the Tewkesbury estate, and eventually climb up to Tewky's treehouse to talk and catch up. I notice, however, that he looks rather distracted. 

"Is something wrong, Tewkesbury?" I ask. 

Tewkesbury shakes his head, running his hands through his now long hair. "Nothing, it's just that I-" He sighs. "I turn eighteen in less than a week. And that's when Mother starts planning for me to meet young ladies. To get ready for marriage." 

I don't know if time stops, or if we both stop at the same time. There's a really long silence. No one talks, and even the birds are silent. "Tewky, I-" I begin to say. "I don't know what to say. Have you started meeting any of them?" 

He looks me in the eye. "No, and I don't want to. I won't choose any of them." 

I gape. "Not even if the right one is right in front of you?" 

"Enola, the right one _is_ right in front of me."

My heart stops. "Tewky, you need to rethink this. I-" 

Tewkesbury stops me. "Enola, no one out there is more perfect for me than you are." 

I pause. "Surely there are more beautiful girls out there. Smarter, wittier--okay, no one is wittier than me, but you know what I'm saying." 

"You've never looked in a mirror, have you, Enola?" I blush. 

"You've never looked at other girls, have you, Tewkesbury, Marquess of Basilwether?" 

He winces at his full title. "Enola, I'm serious. If we did marry, I wouldn't hesitate to let you continue your detective work. I swear. If you don't wish to have children, we won't have any." He reaches over to take my hand, to hold it in his, and kisses my fingers. "I love you. I always have." It then occurred to me that there was never a moment in our friendship that he had ever even such as brought up another girl in our conversations. 

I hastily pull my hand back. "I-I shall consider it, Tewkesbury." It hurts to see how broken he looks at the moment. "Your half hour is up. I have to head back." Without another glance, I head down the rope, and leave the estate. 

Is it supposed to hurt this much? Is your heart supposed to feel this much like a stone in your chest, like a void refusing to be filled? Is that love?

* * *

**i.**

I collapse into a seat back at 221 Baker Street where Edith notices me. "Enola? Are you okay? You look...distraught." She sits down next to me. "Okay, tell me everything. Now. I won't have it any other way." 

So I do. I tell her everything, from the letters to the flowers, to the treehouse, to my abrupt leaving. I don't know why I begin crying halfway throughout, having to hitch through each and every of my words. When I finish, Edith quietly sits and waits for me to stop hitching. 

"If I didn't know any better, Enola, I'd say you're in love." 

"Me? In-in-in l-love?" I ask. 

Edith almost hits me with her handkerchief. "I've seen the way you talk about him. Every time you mention this boy, your eyes light up. It's pretty obvious. Even to blind people." It takes me a little bit to realize how much of denial I've been in for the last year. 

"So now what should I do, Edith? I haven't the slightest idea what to do." 

She takes her time to sip her tea. "Enola, you just go to that boy of yours, and tell him you're sorry. The rest, I'll let you figure out on your own." Edith picks up her tray and heads to the back to get ready for the next customers. 

I guess this is what people mean when they say people "break" emotionally. I can't believe it. I lost this game to Tewkesbury. This game of love. It's not even a game anymore, it's real life. I should've figured it out earlier. 

**ii.**

Three days later, Enola Holmes, in all her scared-but-excited glory, runs as fast as she can to catch a carriage to Basilwether Hall. She easily jumps out, and doesn't bother to barge in to the entrance. It doesn't occur to her that she hasn't eaten in three days, because of her excitement and nervousness. Her head, filled with different things to say to Tewkesbury, didn't bother to remember to allow her body to have food. 

Which is why, once Tewkesbury catches her in his arms, confused, she passes out. Suddenly concerned, he takes her to the fireplace, where a servant brings water. Twenty minutes later, Enola opens her eyes to see Tewkesbury worriedly talking to his mother. 

Upon seeing her, his mother excuses herself to bring food to Enola, as Tewkesbury helps her sit up. "What are you doing here, Enola?" 

Enola remembers that just yesterday, he had turned eighteen. She then remembers that his engagement ball is tonight, and that there is no time to spare. After taking a sip of water, she begins speaking. "Your offer, your question--my answer is yes." 

Tewkesbury's heart does a flip. It's too good to be true. "Are you sure, Enola? What-what changed your mind?" 

"It took me time to realize it, but, Tewkesbury, I love you. That's about all I need to say, correct?" 

He nods. "That is. So, can I finally get that kiss?" 

Enola gives in, and kisses him softly, before Lady Tewkesbury sees them, and silently gasps. "And we have found you a wife, haven't we?" She inquires. Tewkesbury and Enola both turn the same shade of red. 

**iii.**

Two years later, Enola finds herself in a strange predicament. After being a Lady, her detective workload has gone up drastically, yes, but it can't be the reason she finds herself throwing up at least twice every day, can it? Is it just the stress? 

She realizes, after a few months of the same occurrences, that she is, in fact, pregnant. She notices her belly, and how it looks, deducing that she is about three or four months along. 

"Tewky?" She silently whispers that evening, just before dinner. He looks up from his book. 

"Enola, are you okay?" He suddenly hurries over, knowing such vulnerability is rare to see from his wife. 

Enola whispers to him the news, almost scared to say it out loud. But Tewkesbury jumps up, lifting her up with him, shouting the good news. Enola smiles softly, as the dinner bell rings out. 

"Everyone's going to find out tonight, Nola. We're going to have a child!" Enola finally gives in and laughs, hugging her husband tightly, before heading out to the dining table. 

**+1**

It's in the middle of a party, the welcoming party for their child--no, their children, their twins: one girl and a boy, that Enola finds herself showing her softest side possible. Tewkesbury almost melts at the sight of Enola silently holding Abigail and singing to both her and James. And once Enola looks up at Tewkesbury, she never lets him have the end of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i now realize how much tewky sounds like hardin from after in the beginning of the story i-
> 
> i swear i can't read it without hardin's voice in my head oml


End file.
